Babysitting Duty
by wizardofahz
Summary: Morgan has to babysit someone unexpected. He ropes Garcia, Prentiss, and Reid into helping, but the results are... interesting.


Disclaimer: I own only my imagination. Nothing more, nothing less.

A/N: This isn't my typical sort of _CM _fanfic. It's slightly ridiculous, but this idea's been bouncing around in my head for a while, and I had fun writing it.

I hope you have fun reading it.

* * *

"Agent Morgan?"

Morgan looked up from his desk to see Agent Anderson's head sticking through his doorway.

"Anderson," Morgan greeted. "What's up, man?"

"Can you put away all your open case files?"

Morgan shot the other man a strange look. "Why?"

"I have a visitor for you, and I don't think she'd be comfortable with umm…" Anderson glanced out the door. "Icky stuff."

"Icky stuff?" Morgan repeated incredulously.

"Can you put the files away?" Anderson asked again.

Despite feeling incredibly off-footed, Morgan complied and called out "All clear!" when he was finished.

Anderson entered the office fully this time, holding hands with the visitor who looked to be a three-year-old girl.

"Agent Hotchner told me to bring her to you. Someone will be by to pick her up in a few hours."

"Wait, Anderson, what the he–" Morgan glanced down at the child and decided on a slightly different set of words. "Who is she? What is going on?"

The other man shrugged and led the little girl to one of the seats in front of the SSA's desk. "I just do what Agent Hotchner tells me."

Morgan shook his head. "Unbelievable. I have baby sitting duty?"

"Have fun," Anderson said as he exited the office with a grin filled with a wickedness that Morgan had never though possible for the agent.

Morgan moved to close the door and then observed the tiny human being sitting in front of his desk. She had her hands clasped in her lap, her legs dangled above the floor, and her head was faced down, eyes staring at her sneakers.

"What's your name, baby girl?" Morgan asked in his gentlest voice as he sat in the seat next to hers.

"I'm not a baby," the little blonde muttered, crossing her tiny arms in protest.

"Okaaay. What's your name, kiddo?"

The little girl finally looked up at him. "JJ."

Suddenly, Morgan found himself looking into mini versions of very familiar blue eyes.

He blinked a few times and then re-focused on the tiny face in front of him.

"Does that stand for something?"

The child merely shrugged in response.

Morgan talked with her for a few minutes before giving her a sheet of paper and a pen to draw with.

He dialed Garcia.

"Hello, Chocolate Thunder," she greeted with a sultry voice. "What can I do you for today?"

"Hey, Baby Girl…"

JJ looked up to protest being called a baby again, but Morgan quickly pointed at the phone next to his ear. She looked at him quizzically but went back drawing her Pearl Crescent butterflies.

"… can you come by my office?"

"For you, my knight in shining armor, anything."

"Thanks," Morgan replied, then added quickly, "Oh and when you come in, can you not say anything inappropriate?"

Garcia frowned at the unusual request. "Derek Morgan, what is going on?"

"Just come by as quickly as you can," Morgan said and hung up the phone.

* * *

"All right, Derek Morgan," Garcia said as she walked into his office. "What's going on? You have me worri–"

She stopped short as her eyes caught sight of the tiny blonde sitting in front of his desk.

Morgan knelt in front of drawing child. "Kiddo, I want you to meet someone. This is my friend Penelope. Can you say hello?" Then to Garcia, "This is JJ."

"No my God!" Garcia gasped as the child looked up at her and waved hello.

"Oh yeah, and watch this." Morgan turned back to the child. "What do you like to do at the park, JJ?"

JJ shrugged and resumed her drawing. "Pway soccer."

Morgan prompted, "Anything else?"

"Chase butterfwies."

"Oh my gosh." Garcia picked up her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Emily and Reid."

* * *

"Did JJ manage to have another child when we weren't looking?" Emily asked rhetorically, staring at the miniature version.

Morgan noted, "She's about Henry's age."

"You think she's Henry's twin?" Garcia said, latching onto the idea.

"No," Reid immediately rejected the idea. "The last name would be LaMontagne, not Jareau."

Garcia gasped, "She could be a clone!"

"No," once again Reid rejected Garcia's idea. "All successfully cloned human embryos have been destroyed shortly after their creation."

"Have either of you seen JJ today?" Morgan asked the other profilers.

Reid shook his head, and Emily said, "No. Have you two?"

"Nope," Morgan replied.

"You think this _**is**_ JJ, and she's been reverted back a few decades? And that's why we haven't seen adult-her all day?"

The profilers looked at Garcia strangely.

"PG, I'm sure there are more reasonable explanations than clones or de-aging," Emily said.

"Yeah," Garcia agreed reluctantly. "But think about how cool it would be if one of those were true."

* * *

"Joy Andrea Jareau, what are you doing?"

Mini-JJ and her new friends stopped mid-shenanigans and turned to see adult-JJ standing in the doorway, a shocked and disapproving expression on her face.

"Hi, Jayje!" Garcia chirped happily.

"HI, AUNT JENNY!" JJ's mini-counterpart screamed.

"JJ," Morgan sighed with relief.

Garcia and mini-JJ had been getting jumpier and louder, Prentiss had been rapid-firing sentences in random languages, and Reid had been babbling about something or other that Morgan couldn't be bothered paying attention to. Morgan alone had maintained his normal disposition, making him the supervisor of – what felt like – four children.

"Where've you been all day?"

"I've been held up in a briefing," JJ answered, looking around the office. "What's going on?"

Garcia grinned. "Your niece has been introducing us to new games and adventures."

"How much sugar did you give her?" JJ asked Morgan exasperatedly.

"She was really shy, and Garcia thought some candy would bring her out of her shell. And mini-you thought sharing was caring so…" He gestured at the other adults.

"That doesn't answer my question," JJ noted with a frown.

"I know," Morgan responded simply, indicating that she reaaaaally didn't want to know the answer. "So what about Will and Henry? Why isn't she with them?"

"They're in New Orleans. I'm flying out to meet them tomorrow."

"So why is your niece here?"

"It's complicated," JJ sighed. "C'mon, baby JJ, we gotta go."

Mini-JJ climbed onto one of Morgan's chairs and launched herself into her aunt's arms.

"Hotch and Rossi are still busy, so the other three are still yours."

And with one last grin, JJ was out the door.

Morgan looked around at the havoc that was his office and groaned.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
